Thank God for Ukitake
by Hyouton Inuki
Summary: Hiệp hội SMA buồn. Thật là buồn. Buồn đến nỗi họ tổ chức những cuộc họp trong toa lét bỏ hoang, trong kho chứa đồ và cơ bản là bất kì nơi nào không bị hội SWA lấy mất. Fic dịch


Author: VioTanequil

Link gốc: fanfiction s/ 4245634/1/

* * *

**Thank God for Ukitake**

Thật may vì có đội trưởng Ukitake, Hisagi thầm nghĩ. Không có ngài, Hiệp hội nam tử thần sẽ bị người ta ăn hiếp. À vâng, dù sao thì họ cũng bị ăn hiếp rồi còn gì. Họ đã bị rồi, họ chỉ bị ăn hiếp nhiều hơn thôi. Mà không, bị ăn hiếp nhiều hơn rất nhiều. (Và rồi đôi lúc, anh cảm thấy vị đội trưởng kia chỉ ở đây vì lòng thương hại. Điều đó thật sự làm tổn thương phần đàn ông của anh. Thật sự là thế đấy).

Hiệp hội nam tử thần buồn. Họ buồn. Thật là buồn. Buồn đến nỗi họ tổ chức những buổi họp trong những chỗ trước kia là toa lét, trong những kho chứa đồ và căn bản là bất kì nơi đâu họ có thể đặt tay vào mà không bị Hiệp hội nữ thần chết lấy mất. Và nói về những đồng nghiệp nữ giới…

Thật sự, họ không chắc họ sợ ai hơn.

Yachiru là một quả bom màu hồng ầm ĩ, vụt đến vụt đi, có thể nổ tung bất cứ lúc nào trên đầu họ với những tiếng thét chói tai, những câu reo hò vui sướng và những lời tru tréo đòi kẹo. Chẳng ai biết đối phó với cô ta thế nào. Không ai. Ngoại trừ một người trong số họ. Ơn trời, đội trưởng Ukitake.

Thật may là lúc nào ngài cũng mang theo rất nhiều kẹo, và hầu như lúc nào cũng thế. Từ hôm qua, họ bắt đầu cố gắng chiêu mộ đội trưởng Kuchiki. Hiệp hội nam thần chết vừa biết vài chuyện thú vị về việc đội trưởng đội 6 luôn mang theo đồ ăn vặt. Và cũng kể từ hôm qua, tất cả những lá thư chiêu mộ đều bị trả lại mà thậm chí còn chưa mở. Và mỗi lần mang thư đến, Renji lại cười vào mặt họ.

Họ cần thêm sức mạnh kháng-Yachiru, họ biết thế. Cứ đến những ngày đội trưởng Ukitake ốm không thể đi họp và Yachiru xía mũi vào, mà họ biết cô ta sẽ làm vậy, họ lại bị bắt nạt. Hoàn toàn bị bắt nạt. Từ đấy, chiến dịch chiêu mộ thành viên bắt đầu. Với mục tiêu này, đội 11 hoàn toàn bị gạt sang một bên, tất cả bọn chúng, vâng, đúng thế, bao gồm cả Zaraki, cũng đều bị đặt dưới sự thống trị của con quỷ tóc hồng. Cô ta hoàn toàn kiểm soát tất cả bọn chúng. Họ không thể làm gì được. Hầu như mọi thần chết đều co rúm sợ hãi khi nhắc đến tên cô ta.

Đó là lý do tại sao họ muốn có đội trưởng Kuchiki vào hội. (Thôi nào, anh ta đã biết sợ bao giờ chưa? Câu trả lời là: chưa).

Matsumoto luôn có cách để khiến Hisagi và Kira làm bất cứ điều gì mà cô ta muốn. Ví dụ như tránh đường, hay khiến Iba, Iemura và Oomaeda phải tránh đi. Tất cả đều biết Hisagi có thể hạ gục bọn họ và chiến thắng. Một lần nữa, ơn trời vì đội trưởng Ukitake.

Họ thầm nhận ra nhất định ngài bị gay. Không có cách nào khác để biện hộ cho cách cư xử của ngài. Chắc chắn ngài không bị quyến rũ, hay ít nhất, nếu có thì Matsumoto không biết, mà điều này có nghĩa là chẳng có bất kì ai họ quen biết điều đó. (Và họ biết rất nhều người. Rất nhiều. Quá nhiều để gọi tên, quá nhiều để đếm. Và đúng thế, thực sự là họ biết tất cả mọi người trong Seireitei và một nửa Rukongai).

Bọn họ cũng cho rằng vì đội trưởng Ukitake ở bên đội trưởng Kyouraku quá nhiều, và đã phát ngấy với cách anh ta chạy theo phụ nữ, thề rằng không bao giờ động tới họ, hay là đã s*x với nhau. Bản thân ý nghĩ này kinh tởm đến phát sợ nên phần lớn mọi người đều cố không nghĩ về nó. Nhưng rồi họ lại nghĩ không biết phải làm gì nếu ngài phải lòng ai trong bọn họ. Và rồi họ lại nhanh chóng gạt ý nghĩ đó khỏi đầu, bởi tất cả, đặc biệt là Shuuhei và Kira, đều tin họ hoàn toàn thẳng.

Ngài ấy nhất định là gay, Hisagi thầm nghĩ. Không đời nào anh có thể hành động giống như cách mà ngài đối xử với Matsumoto, với cùng một nụ cười vui vẻ mà ngài vẫn luôn dành cho người khác, và cái vẫy tay rất bình thường cho thấy rằng không, ngài thật sự không muốn nghe theo lời cô nói, và thật sự ngài không quan tâm cô định làm gì với Hisagi và Izuru, bởi tất cả là lỗi của bọn họ và ngài không có liên quan gì với chúng. Và không, ngài không định rời khỏi chỗ của mình.

Nhưng rồi một lần nữa, trong trường hợp vị cứu tinh tóc trắng có khả năng bị gay kia ốm, hiệp hội SMA sẽ cần nhiều sức mạnh hơn. Họ cần sức mạnh để chống lại sự cám dỗ của một Matsumoto xinh đẹp chết chóc. Đội 1 bị loại. Tới tận hôm nay, vẫn chẳng ai biết chắc Sasakibe có bị mù hay không. Họ thật sự không rõ. Tổng đội trưởng Yamamoto hoàn toàn không được cân nhắc. Xin lỗi phải nói điều này, nhưng họ là những người đàn ông nam tính. Còn tổng đội trưởng Yamamoto là một lão già nam tính.

Theo lời Renji, đội trưởng Kuchiki thậm chí còn chẳng thèm ngó đến những lá thư của họ lấy một lần. Bản thân tên khỉ đột tóc đỏ thì đã cười vào mặt họ quá nhiều lần để mời gia nhập. Chưa ai thử đến gần đội trưởng Komamura. Có những điều Iba dám làm. Nhưng đi xin sự tức giận hay tệ hơn là "được" đội trưởng cho một bài thuyết giáo không được xếp hạng cao trong danh sách những điều cần làm để không bị cúp lương (và giữ lấy cái mạng).

Thẳng thắn mà nói, đội trưởng Hitsugaya chưa đủ tuổi để có mặt trong danh sách chiêu mộ, dù ai có nói gì đi nữa thì một đứa trẻ vẫn là một đứa trẻ. Và trẻ con thì không phải đàn ông. Đội 11 không đời nào gia nhập. Yachiru đã làm chúng phát khiếp với màu hồng bé nhỏ của mình rồi. Thế là đủ. Không ai muốn đội trưởng Kurotsuchi trong hiệp hội, vậy nên họ chẳng phiền nhắc đến. Và đội trưởng Ukitake đã đích thân lên tiếng về việc không để Sentarou vào, và không để tên tam tịch quan kia biết rằng gã bị rớt khỏi danh sách bởi chính vị đội trưởng hắn kính trọng nhất. (Cùng nỗi kinh hoàng nhận ra rằng vị đội trưởng thánh thiện của hắn cũng có giới hạn).

Đội trưởng Kyouraku bị loại, bởi có lẽ họ sẽ phải đối mặt với cơn thịnh nộ của một đội trưởng Hitsugaya khi lão ra ngoài uống rượu với Matsumoto. Đội trưởng Hitsugaya có lẽ sẽ đau lòng vì không nhận được thư mời. (Mặc dù cả hai bên đều biết rằng cậu sẽ chẳng bao giờ đồng ý gia nhập, mà có khi chỉ muốn nhận thư mời để đùa cợt. Tên nhóc này thật là đểu). Và còn đó là cơn thịnh nộ của một Ise. Nói đến ác quỷ…

Đội phó Ise là mối đe dọa hủy diệt nền văn minh nam giới. Có gì đấy với cặp kính ấy, sống mũi ấy và thứ ánh sáng lóe lên làm đôi mắt mờ đi một cách ma quái. Việc chỉ mình cô ta điều hành đội 8 và đã làm việc đó trong suốt một thế kỉ qua còn ấn tượng hơn (và đáng sợ hơn rất nhiều) với Hisagi và Kira, những người hiểu chính xác điều đó nghĩa là gì.

Và rồi còn đó một vấn đề, đội trưởng Ukitake thường không dám can thiệp mỗi cô có mặt. Vậy nên họ luôn luôn, luôn luôn bị ăn hiếp mỗi khi cô ở đó. Họ đã nghĩ xem tại sao ngài không dám can thiệp và họ đi tới một kết luận. Ngài quá sợ nên không dám xen vào. Nhất định là thế. Nhất định vì ngài luôn kè kè bên đội trưởng Kyouraku nên ngài đã thấy đội phó Ise có thể làm gì đội trưởng của mình để bắt gã làm đống giấy tờ mà hắn trốn.

Hoặc lãng mạn hơn một chút (gọi tên biến thái) Hisagi thích nghĩ rằng có lẽ đội trưởng Kyouraku đã đe dọa mọi người, bất cứ ai chạm vào… Nanao-chan yêu dấu của ngài. Thật là đáng sợ. Bất kể điều gì thì rõ ràng là đội trưởng Ukitake sợ điều đó vậy cho nên, không dám can thiệp vào.

Chẳng ai trong bọn họ hay biết rằng, vâng, đội trưởng Ukitake vào câu lạc bộ này chỉ cho vui thôi. Phần vì chơi với mấy cái kính râm miễn phí rất hay và rằng ngồi quanh một kho chứa đồ/toa lét bỏ hoang/bất kì nơi đâu họ không bị đuổi là một điều cực kì thú vị. (Anh còn đang cá cược với Shunsui rằng nơi tiếp theo họ phải tới là cống ngầm. Nanao-chan của gã (của Shunsui) có một mặt ác quỷ mà đội trưởng đội 8 hoàn toàn nhận thức rõ. Juushiro đang cược rằng trong vòng mười năm tới, họ sẽ bị ép phải xuống cống ngầm. Shunsui cược gấp đôi. Vụ cá cược liên quan đến… thứ mà ai cũng biết, sake).

Anh không thương hại những người đó. Họ quá tội nghiệp để được thương hại. Và chắc chắn họ chẳng đáng được thương hại. Thôi nào. Thật xấu hổ khi mỗi lời mời gửi đi lại bị trả về mà chẳng được ngó lấy một lần, nếu không nói là họ chỉ gửi những lời mời đến một Kuchiki Byakuya người chẳng thèm gia nhập. Cậu ta đã có đủ quyền lực trong toàn bộ Seireitei rồi, cậu ta còn cần gì nữa.

Và nhất định anh chẳng hề sợ Ise-san. Anh thấy thật buồn cười khi cô cố gắng đuổi hội SMA sang một nơi ẩn nấp đáng thương hại hơn. Thật là một màn bi hài. Điều đó khẳng định nghi ngờ của anh về việc cô có một mặt nhân cách quỷ quyệt. Thật vô giá khi xem cô sử dụng những chiêu bài đã quá đát để bắt Shunsui làm việc lên những đội phó tội nghiệp không chút mảy may nghi ngờ. Thậm chí còn hay hơn khi hiệu quả của nó.

Chẳng ai biết điều này, nhưng cô không phải kẻ quỷ quyệt nhất.

Mà là anh.

* * *

**Note:** Ai đã đọc bản gốc sẽ nhận ra nhiều chỗ mình dịch không sát. Tuy nhiên, mình thích chế lại như vậy hơn, phần vì mình không giỏi văn, phần vì không chế lại thì không làm cho nó buồn cười được ="=


End file.
